Delicately Bitter
by MyDarlingCassie
Summary: Cassie isn't the kinda person to open up about her past, but something about Kanda makes her feel comfortable doing so. After being attacked by an akuma sent by the Earl, Komui instructs Kanda to protect Cassie even though they practically hate eachother.
1. The Mirror

Thank you for choosing my story to read, I hope you like it and please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man and its characters, I only own my OC.

* * *

><p>I was walking towards my room holding my socks and shoes in the middle of the night. It was darker than usual, but I didn't mind. I liked the dark; it was a mask for the repulsiveness of my life. I felt safe with it on, it made me who I am today. Broken but woven back together.<p>

From a nearby window, I could see the only light for a while, the moon. It gave me an uneasy feeling. It was never that big and bright, nor was it supposed to be that clear. I used it though, to find my room.

When I found my room, the doorknob was warm, not a good sign. I expected it to be freezing cold right now. My stomach was feeling even more uneasy than before. But with some hesitation, I opened my door.

What was inside was the most surprising thing of the night. This was getting disturbing. But out of curiosity I walked toward it dropping what I was carrying.

It was a full length mirror. The metal holding it together was black and in the shape of rose vines. I touched it. Softly moving my fingers through and around the vines. It sent chills up my arm. The mirror was frigid, almost soothing though. Calming my body, sending me to the haven in my mind.

My body was so relaxed I didn't realize the reflection in the mirror. Maybe it was best that I didn't look. But curiosity took over again.

I was right; the image was a nightmare to my eyes, causing me to drop a degree in temperature. I covered my mouth and sank my head under my hood. It was me, but not me at the same time. It was a past me, before I discovered my dark mask. Before everything went wrong.

I looked happier than ever. Livelier, more cheerful than now. My eyes had color in them; they weren't just a dull shade like mine were now. My hair was short then too, blonde, wavy and barely at my shoulders. It didn't cover my eyes like it did now. I liked showing my face then, but now I had it grown out almost to my knees and my bangs fell over my eyes all the time.

What brought this mirror here? Why was it showing me this? Why would it show the old me? What could it mean?

It looked so beautiful though, delicately bitter. Making me envious. I closed my eyes, letting myself indulge in its deep, gracefulness.

But that was over too soon. Instantly snapping my eyes open, the mirror grew a face and appendages. It had a smile on it that infuriated me. I grabbed my Ring Blades from my hips not bothering to make them expand and lashed out at the mirror. It dodged my attack, but I wasn't done yet. I spun them around my index fingers off to the side of me, then threw them towards the mirror. My Ring Blades hit it dead on, sending it flying across the room. Spikes pierced through the mirror like it was nothing. Since the spikes were slanted to conform to the Ring Blade, the mirror was slightly held up from the floor.

I walked over and lifted the mirror, clenching my fist out of annoyance. Had I been in a better mood, I would've just finished it off, but that wasn't the case.

"Why did you decide it would be ok to come into my room and make yourself look like a somewhat regular mirror?" I asked agitated.

"It wasn't my choice to come here, I was simply following orders. Hehehe." Responding with a scratchy voice.

"Hmph, and who sent you?" More agitated than a minute ago.

"Why the Earl did. You're a heavy target in his book, and you need to be done away with. But now that we know exactly what we're dealing with, we can properly prepare an attack. Thank you for the lesson ma'am." He mockingly said.

"Oh your welcome, I do say, you have polite manners for an akuma. It's not everyday I get to kill one so nice. Too bad I never got to meet you as a human; we might have been fine friends. Well, farewell Mr. Akuma." Smiling as I once did a long time ago. Maybe it was good this akuma was here. It certainly brought me back a little bit of my old smile. But I hadn't had this kind of excitement around in a long while. So it was probably just going to be short lived.

Well, I didn't want to take long to dispose of the akuma, so I took my Ring Blades and ripped right through it. Before it could explode, I kicked open my window and threw the akuma out. Though, it was a waste to let my room get any colder. Stupid akuma just turned to dust and eroded away in the wind.

The mood grew lighter, letting me calm down. Hopefully no one had heard me fighting. If so, I'd be hearing footsteps coming any moment now. That would be bothersome to have to explain I was just attacked by an akuma. There would definitely be questions of how the akuma had gotten in here. It's almost impossible for an exorcist to get in without being detected, but this was the Earl we were talking about. He was a tricky one to figure out.

Thankfully no one was coming. I wasn't in the mood to commerce words with anyone. Well, I might as well go to bed. Need some rest for tomorrow's mission. So much work lately, the Earl must never rest to be able to work us like this. I have to give him credit; he certainly makes some of us look sluggish. But then again, I shouldn't be giving him a complement in the first place. It's not like what he's doing is getting us paid or anything, all it does is give us something to do. But without him, I wouldn't have anything to live for. Hmm, I need to stop contradicting myself and just go to bed.

I made my way to my wardrobe and took off my jacket. It was black and white like all the other exorcist uniforms were. Each was different than the others with small modifications done to meet the satisfaction of the wearer. Mine stopped around my knees, it had a military collar, and was form fitting around my waist, which showed off my curves perfectly. It only had two buttons, which was silver like everyone else's. I had the buttons placed below my chest and above my belly button. My sleeves went past my hands, and covered them almost completely. They were a few inches wider than they needed to be.

Sometimes I wonder how I can use my Ring Blades as a weapon. It'd make more sense for my sleeves to be skin tight so it wasn't difficult to attack with my weapons. But I guess it works, or I'm just used to moving my sleeves up, wait, I never do that. Well, that's an argument for later. I'll figure out sometime.

Anyways, I put my jacket on a hanger and looked at the black order symbol. It used to be a stunning image to look at, but now it's kind of just there. Maybe I'm too used to it now. But I put it in the wardrobe and began to undress myself.

I took off my black vest first and then the skin tight, long sleeved shirt I had on underneath. My shirt was a deep, darker purple, a very peaceful color in my mind. I hung that up too. I looked at my bra; it was probably the only thing I wore with some kind of color to it other than black, white, or purple. Even so, it was just a burgundy red, not all that special. Although, I liked it, there was a tiny bow in the front and it had a little lace, so that gave it some feminine flare.

I waited to put my weapons away; it felt awkward taking them out of their holsters before I took off my shirt. It was ritual for me to do this. They were my children, my friends and my family. I loved them. I took great care of them, polishing them everyday making sure they were beautiful. I even had a separate wardrobe to put them in. I opened the separate wardrobe and hung both of my weapons on hooks I'd added. I took a moment to bask in their glory. Closing the door, I moved onto my jeans.

They were of course black too. But before I could take those off I had to take off my belt, it was the same color as my shirt. It was studded as well. I took that off and put it away. Then I took off my jeans and hung that up too.

Before I walked in my room earlier, I already had my socks and shoes off. I'd almost forgotten they were outside the door. So I opened the door, but there was something in the way.

This was a little embarrassing, I mean, I was only outside my room in only a bra and panties in front of guess who. Kanda. Not only did I find this extremely uncomfortable, he looked like he was a bit tongue-tied. But he seemed to be here to talk about something. So avoiding him wasn't an option.

He sort of just turned his head and blushed. I'm not sure either of us knew how to react. But I took that opportunity to grab my socks and shoes and throw them towards my wardrobe.

"So, I'm just gonna close the door and put some clothes on and then come outside." Before he could answer, I shut the door and scrabbled to find my pajamas. I finally found a black long sleeved shirt like the one I'd just put away. And a pair of baggy pajama pants. These were red and black plaid.

"Umm, so what did you come here for?" I asked.

"I heard some noises coming from here. It started getting annoying. What was it?"

"Umm, nothing in particular…" Looking off to the side.

"You're lying, now what was it really?" He seemed to be demanding now, but not entirely.

"It was just an akuma, nothing out of the ordinary…" Looking to the side again.

"That's not just anything ordinary! If they're getting in the Black Order then you need to tell someone!" He was unquestionably aggravated.

"I was gonna tell someone sometime later. Just not now. I mean, everyone's asleep or working. It'd be rude of me to bother them now. And why are you up? It's the middle of the night and you didn't have a mission earlier."

"I happened to be walking by."

"Bet you weren't. Anyways, that's what happened; there was just an akuma here. I got rid of it, so no one has to be bothered. Now go to sleep, we have a mission tomorrow and if you're tired you're just going to hold me back." I gave him the go away motion.

"No, you're coming with me, akuma don't just appear in your room. They had a motive and you'd be the one that'd hold me back." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from my room. Just before we got too far, I yanked the door shut making a loud thump.

"Fine then, but you could at least let me go! You're making my hand fall asleep." I smirked at this comment.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're just going to run away and I won't be fooled by a fifteen year old girl."

My smirk went away immediately. I thought I could out smart him, guess I was wrong. Oh well, I have to tell them sometime right? He could at least stop practically dragging me.

"Hey, can you let me walk normal? Dragging me like this won't do any good for my feet. I promise I won't try and run away." I gave a toothless smile.

"All right." He loosened his grip and changed how he held my wrist. I casually walked now. It might have been nicer if he let my wrist go, but I probably pissed him off by now so I should just deal with it.

We were only half way down the stairs when I tripped falling and then sliding on my butt. I couldn't tell you what had made me trip since my eye sight was amazing in the dark, but I tripped. This shocked Kanda more than me. He had lost his hold on me, but quickly gained it back. He held my hand with his then pulled me back to my feet.

"I'm sorry, I must be tired."

"Just be more careful next time." He was still holding my hand. This made me slightly blush. I was a little pleased; Kanda was not the type of person to do that.

I sort of felt a little slow, I hadn't realized he wasn't wearing a shirt! How had I overlooked that? With my perverted self, that should've been the first thing I saw! I must be really tired to not notice that and to trip.

Though, I wasn't complaining, he undoubtedly had some abs and his biceps weren't that bad either. His chest was toned perfectly and his tattoo was pretty hot too. If he turned to look at me now he'd definitely notice me checking him out.

Well, I feel even slower than before. His hair was down! I'm so off right now someone could walk past me waving their hands around like crazy and I wouldn't be aware of it! He never had his hair down! It was always up in a ponytail. It looked so soft though, very tempting to brush my hands through it. I really liked the color too, blue looked good on him.

Realizing what I was thinking I shook my head vigorously. This was Kanda, not a sweet boy, but Kanda! He's not sweet ever! God, I hate that he's attractive! I wish I could stand him, then I wouldn't feel so guilty.

Anyways, we had gotten to the science section a few minutes later. Everyone looked dead beat tired like always. Papers were all over the place as usual, and Chief Komui was buried in a stack of files ready to be stamped for approval.

No one had realized we were there till Lenalee walked in with coffee. Boy did they jump for joy for that. Course, they'd probably been working like dogs for days with little sleep. So I don't blame them.

When all the coffee was distributed, Reever turned to look at us; the black rings under his eyes were thicker than usual. He was sipping his steaming coffee when he asked us why we were there.

"An akuma appeared in Cassie's room." Kanda responded letting go of my hand.

"An akuma?" The entire science section shouted.

"When did this happen, Cassie?" Komui asked in a serious tone.

"Just a little while ago. I quickly disposed of it. It was probably a level two or three akuma. It was in the form of a mirror when I walked in my room. I'm surprised I killed it that quick though, I don't think it was there to attack us. It said 'Now that we know what we're dealing with, we can properly prepare an attack.' I think it was just there to gather information for the Earl." Unconsciously I was standing at attention. It was a habit of mine to do so even though it wasn't required.

"Do you know if there were any other akuma around or outside your room?" Chief Komui asked.

"I didn't check…" I sank my head a little. How stupid of me not to look! There could be hundreds of thousands akuma surrounding the Black Order right now ready to attack us and I didn't check if the one akuma had a buddy! Stupid me!

"Well, we better make sure there aren't any outside." Kanda swiftly turned towards the door, but before he could move, chief Komui spoke again.

"Wait, Cassie, do you know why it appeared in your room specifically?"

"No…" I was lying.

"I don't believe you. Tell me why please?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't wanna talk about it. It's just kind of personal." I said turning my head to the side.

"Please Cassie; you have to tell us why! It might be important information!" Lenalee shouted.

This took me by surprise, Lenalee didn't yell often, so for her to be yelling now, they must really need this information. Well, time for me to get over my personal feelings.

"The akuma said I was a heavy target in the Earl's book. I don't think it was just there to get information. When I looked in the mirror, I saw me, but it was the old me. Before I became an Exorcist, before I discovered my innocence. I think it was trying to get inside my head and understand how I think. Or else the image would have been pointless." My eyes were sinking under my bangs.

"Did it work?" Reever asked.

"Umm… Sort of… I'm a little shaken from the image it showed me. I'd almost forgotten that part of my life, and that akuma brought it back to my mentality. I'm not satisfied." I gave a big sigh. It had taken me four years to forget about my past, and now it was fresh in my mind again.

"Well, this isn't good. Cassie, I've just decided that Kanda will accompany you where ever you go and on all your missions!" Komui ordered pointing at the two of us. It was kind of creepy though, his eyes didn't have pupils and he had a weird grin on his face. Maybe he enjoys putting his subordinates in unwanted situations.

Kanda and I both looked at each other with disgusted faces. I believe at the time, we practically despised one another. It was bad enough having to go on missions with him every once in a while, but now he had to be my body guard! I could take care of myself! I've been doing an excellent job of it for the past four years!

"I refuse to let him guard me all day and night. He'll just complain and he'll try to boss me around. There's no way I'm listening to him!" I sat down on the floor crisscross apple sauce and crossed my arms. I lifted my head to the right of me in a high snobbish way with a You-can't-tell-me-what-to-do face.

"Too bad, I've already made up my mind." He gleefully sung.

"I hate you…" I gave him a death stare.

"No you don't. Now run along and go to sleep you two. You have a mission tomorrow and I don't want either of you to be tired. We'll take care of making sure there aren't any akuma around the area. Good night." He pushed us in the direction of the door with a toothless smile.

* * *

><p>Again, thank you for reading my story. Please review, I'd very much appreciate that. Updating will be kinda slow, I take a while to be confident in my work, so please bare with me. This is my first story in a while so hopefully everyone that reads it likes it, my goal is to get 50 visitors, I have 27.<p>

So I wanted to dedicate this story to my English teacher Ms. White. I loved having her as a teacher this year and am sad to say that she's retiring from Thomas Stone High School. Not only did I learn more about writing, reading and understanding what I'm writing and reading, I learned life lessons too. I won't forget them and I especially won't forget it's more important to understand something than it is to take notes. (I took a few pages of notes in english this year.) Ms. White you're a crazy woman in many ways (Not the bad kind of crazy) but that's what makes you a cool person.

-MiKKie-Chan


	2. Open Up to Me

Thank you readers who are still reading my story, I very much appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its chracters. The only thing I own is My OC.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

After Komui had pushed me and Kanda out, we both went up to our rooms. It was quiet and still dark. I didn't want to be treated like a little kid. I didn't need a body guard and I most certainly didn't need Kanda to protect me.

I decided to just go to bed instead of thinking about it. I laid my head on my pillow and started to drift off to sleep.

Then, the door was kicked open. I was infuriated by this. Who the hell would think it a good idea to barge into my room at this time at night?

My question was answered. It was Kanda. He had his katana now and his jacket on. I wanted to bolt up and smack him across the face for disturbing me for the second time this night.

"Why the hell are you in my room?" I shouted still laying in my bed.

Without answering he ran to my window and swiftly pulled out his sword. I heard an explosion come from outside the window. Damn it! He wasn't in the wrong! Now how am I supposed to go off on him?

"You need to be more conscious of what's going on." He said in his deep voice.

"I was trying to sleep, so of course I'm not going to be conscious. But thank you for getting rid of that akuma. Good night." I sighed because I had to thank him. To thank him for saving my life. That was probably the hardest thing I've had to do in a while.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're in danger and I was given orders to protect you. As much as I'd like to leave I can't." He didn't sound very thrilled.

"I would try and argue with you, but it's your job to protect me and I'm too tired to even go off on you. But you aren't staying in here!" I said getting up and pointing dramatically at him.

"Good, I don't want to stay in here!" He proceeded by taking my desk chair with him.

"Hey! That's my chair! I need that! Don't take it!" I began to freak out almost crying.

"You're such a child. I'm just gonna sit on it for the night. Grow up." He sounded annoyed. Guess I can let him use it.

"Fine, but don't break it."

"I'm not fat."

"I never said anything about you being fat."

"Then don't make it sound implied."

"I wasn't trying to. Just sit in the chair and guard me." I walked in my room and closed the door before he could respond.

I sort of felt bad for being such a jerk. I mean, he had to guard me all night while I get to sleep. I really shouldn't be complaining, I should thank him tomorrow.

I laid my head down for a second time, closed my eyes and was almost asleep. Then I heard a loud bang. Just my luck, it's thundering outside. Normally I didn't mind a thunder storm, but tonight was different. It was louder and more dramatic.

I had a nervous feeling in my gut, and I couldn't relax my mind. My body was tensing up, forcing me to put my guard up. This surprised me a bit.

I decided to sit up and write some, I'd been working on a story for the past couple weeks, and it was coming nicely. Well, that's what Lavi says, course he doesn't like to make me mad. I should show it to Lenalee or Allen, maybe Bookman. They'll give an honest opinion. I need to work on the drawings that go with it though, they're a little dry.

BOOM!

"EEK!" I screamed and fell over on my side from the thunder. It was really pouring, must be a bad storm.

I was feeling unsafe at the moment, so I grabbed my stuffed dog I'd had since I was eleven. I hugged it tight and put my blanket over my head. Why was this storm scaring me so much?

BOOM!

"EEK!" I screamed again. "Ok, I'm getting away from this window." I got up still holding my stuffed dog and opened my door. I saw Kanda still sitting in my desk chair. He looked up at me with a confused look.

"Why're you still up?" He asked.

"Umm, I'm just not that tired. I didn't wanna stay in my room all night, so I was going to walk around some." I had my head turned to the side.

"Liar."

"I am not a lia-"

BOOM!

"EEK!" I instantly jumped up screaming, grabbing onto Kanda's waist, causing him to get up.

"If you're scared just tell me."

"No, you'll just make fun of me!" I cried still hugging his waist.

"I know you're scared, so there's no reason to try and hide it." He said looking down at me with his arms slightly up to the side.

"I'm not scared…" I murmured into his stomach.

"Do you want me to stay in your room with you?" He didn't really sound like he wanted to.

"I know you don't want to, so no." I murmured into his stomach again.

"Look, I can see you don't want to be alone, so if you tell me no then I don't want to hear you scream."

"Fine…" I let go of him and wiped my tears away on my sleeve.

"All better?" He asked putting his hands on my shoulders and looking right into my eyes.

"A little… 'Sniff'" I must've looked like a child the way I was crying. Even the way I wiped my tears was like a child. I was still holding my stuffed dog with one arm too, letting it hang.

"Please don't make fun of me…"

"Why would I do that?" He sounded confused.

"Cause that's what you would do."

"I really wouldn't, you must not know me very well."

Well, it was true I didn't know him all that well. I can barely stand the guy, so getting to know him wasn't something I even thought of. Maybe I'm seeing a different side of him, or he just acts like a jerk when he's around people that annoy him.

"Kanda?"

"What?"

"Do I annoy you?"

He paused for a minute or so, "Just a small portion of the time."

I don't know why, but that made me feel so happy. Was his opinion of me really that important? Maybe, I always thought he hated me, but it seems he doesn't. Maybe I could start being nicer to him; he might be sweet for all I know. Well, that's something for me to find out.

Anyways, I put my stuffed dog in my room and we decided to walk around for a while till the storm lightened up. It was awkwardly quiet the first few minutes, until Kanda broke the silence.

"So, can you tell me what's so disturbing about your past?" He sounded curious.

"Well… Umm… It's sort of complicated, y'know? It's kinda hard to explain. But I can tell you bout where I used to live and my family." This shocked me some, not just because Kanda wanted to know something about me and my past, but that I was going to tell him bout it.

"Ok, go on."

"I used to live in France when I was younger, then we moved to Sweden, then traveled around Switzerland, then Japan, oh and most of Asia. We moved to some village near the Black Order to get some time away from the city, till I was about nine. After that we moved back to France to get back into the way of city life."

"Whose we?"

"I didn't have any parents or relatives, but I lived with my best friend and her older brother. He was about seven years older than us. It was kinda nice just the three of us. I was really grateful to have them, but it must've been hard on her brother though. He was only thirteen when he started to take care of us, due to them losing their parents. But he was good at it; I really looked up to him."

"So you said you lived by the Black Order for a little while?"

"Yeah, I didn't know it at the time, but it was only in walking distance. Well with the exception of having to climb all the way up there. I met an Exorcist that sometimes came to the village before he went off on a mission."

"Is the village still there?"

"Unfortunately no, it was destroyed by a bunch of akuma." I looked down at my hands with a gloomy expression on my face.

"I'm sorry." Kanda said with a sympathetic look.

"Oh no, don't be sorry, it was my fault anyways."

"What do you mean by that?"

Wow, I was only going to tell him as much as before I found out I was an accommodator, but he's so easy to talk to. This is really nice.

"Umm, well, first I have to explain how I found out I was an accommodator."

"Ok." He nodded.

"Well, when I met that Exorcist, he was carrying five or six innocence's. I actually have no idea how he realized I was the accommodator, he said it glowed around me. But he brought it to my attention after he came back from a mission. Since I only got to see him about once a month, I was left by myself to train."

"Train? He would've sent you to the Black Order if it was that close. And I'm assuming it wasn't turned into a weapon yet."

"Well, train is a relative term here. He kept the innocence with him, but he told me to toughen up. Like, I needed to learn how to fight hand to hand combat first before I learned to use a weapon. So I did push-ups, sit-ups, running, etc, etc. Then I taught myself how to fight."

"Oh, what'd you learn?"

"Umm, it wasn't really anything in particular, I just learned to defend myself and counter attack. I typically never make the first move, and with my personality it sort of fit."

"I think I could beat you." Kanda said confidently smiling.

"I'm pretty sure I would win."

"No I think I would."

"Nope! I would most definitely own you."

"Let's settle this in tomorrow's mission."

"Fine, whoever kills the most akuma wins!" I shouted louder than I wanted.

"That doesn't settle much. All it proves is who can kill more akuma, which I would win that too."

"Fine then, we'll settle this right now!" Since we'd been walking around the place, we were right next to each other. So I took this opportunity to stop a second and kick him in the back, causing him fall over.

"I thought you didn't make the first move!" He yelled from the floor.

"I said I typically don't make the first move!" By now I was already standing up on a nearby railing ready for him to move.

"You're not getting away with that!" He jumped back to his feet and lightening quick got behind me and swept at my feet with the back of his left heel, causing me to fall off the railing onto the hard rock flooring.

He didn't stop there; he hopped off the railing and tried grabbing me by the rear of my shirt.

I wasn't gonna let him get the better of me, so I dodged his attempt and did a back flip. I was in mid air when I took hold of his shoulders and threw him into the ground as I landed sweetly.

Thinking I'd won, I was brushing off the dust that'd gotten on my shirt with my back turned to him. But that was a big mistake.

Kanda took that chance to pull me backwards and onto the ground with him on top holding my arms above my head.

"That wasn't smart on your part." He smiled because he knew he'd won.

"Whatever! One win doesn't prove anything! So let me go!" I whined.

"Not until you say I'm better than you." This was a very different side of Kanda.

"NEVER!" Before he could say anything, I'd rung loose from his hold and grabbed his waist, pulling him down onto his back with me on top this time. "I'm better!"

"No you're not!" I mistakenly didn't get a hold of his arms, so he squeezed my sides causing me to squeal. Then he got back on top and grabbed my arms again.

"That's not fair!" I shouted giggling.

"It's completely fair." He began tickling me with one of his hands the other still holding my arms. Not only was I extremely ticklish, but I couldn't stop him from doing it!

I was busting out laughing almost crying it tickled so much. I think he was enjoying torturing me. I didn't care though; it was fun to see this side of Kanda. I thought it was kinda cute.

"OK! YOU WIN! YOU WIN!" I loudly laughed.

But before Kanda could respond, a person walked up a little confused looking. Immediately Kanda stopped tickling me and got up.

When I looked up it was Lavi. He looked disturbed too, which only made me want to laugh more than I already had.

I turned over on my tummy and cracked up laughing; barely able to breathe I thought it was so funny. This had to be one of the best nights I've had in a while! First I got to see Kanda's flirty side, and then I got to see Lavi in a disturbed silence! Oh, akuma should attack me in my room more often.

"Wait… What? You two are…"

"Not dating." Kanda and I said simultaneously.

"Then what was that?" Lavi asked puzzled.

"It was us having fun rough housing. And I won." I said all matter of factly.

"You may have been rough housing before I got here, but what I saw was not rough housing. That was some serious flirting on Kanda's part." He looked at both of us with a blank expression.

"You're just jealous it wasn't you. I mean, I am a fine lookin gal, so I don't blame you." I smiled.

"You couldn't be more wrong."

"You're a meanie!"

"So Kanda, when were you going to tell me you and Cassie were going out?" Lavi shouted with a teasing smile.

"We're not dating. So drop it or I'll cut you in two." Kanda said with a glare.

"Ok ok, don't have to get violent. I'm just curious bout your social life now."

"Heehee, you know you liked it Kanda. Don't deny it." I started giggling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked off to the side with a look.

"You know what I mean! I could see you enjoyed tickling me! Don't try ta hide it! I know you want me!"

"I'm leaving." Kanda turned around and started walking the other way back towards his room.

"He wants me, I know it." I whispered to Lavi.

"Oh, I know it; he doesn't flirt like that with just anyone. Better watch out, who knows what kinda beast lies under that scowl of his." I couldn't tell if Lavi was joking or being serious. Oh well, I should let Kanda cool off some.

"Well, I'm bored and hungry. Wanna get something to eat?" I asked Lavi.

"Yeah sure, I'm starving!" You could actually hear his stomach growl!

* * *

><p>Again, thank you for continuing to read Delicately Bitter, it means a lot to me. Please review, that always make me feel confident in my work. Updates won't be frequent, due to the fact that I won't post unless I feel the chapter is perfect. I may change the rating to T for teen. I had other plans to have explicit scenes, but I may leave that for a different story that breaks off this one. But it all depends on my mood and if the ideas are flowing. Anyways, thank you for reading and please continue to read Delicately Bitter.<p>

-MiKKie-Chan


	3. Please Smile For Me

Well, It feels good to say that I have chapter 3 posted on here. Thank you to all the readers still sticking with my story, it really does mean a lot to me! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

So me and Lavi started walking in the direction of the kitchen, letting Kanda blow off some steam. I'm not entirely sure how we're gonna get into the kitchen though. Jerry locks it up pretty tight before he goes to bed.

"So question?"

"Yea?"

"Why were you walking around anyways?" I asked.

"I got bored, so I decided to walk around. Why were you alone with Kanda? Oh, and why was he tickling you?"

"Well, an akuma tried to attack me earlier and Komui made Kanda stay with me till he said other wise. So Kanda sat outside my room cause Mr. Akuma had a friend and Kanda didn't think I was safe, so he stayed. Then it started to thunderstorm and I got scared, and decided to get away from my window, but I got outside my room where I'd forgotten Kanda was at. I didn't wanna look scared, so I tried to fake it, but that didn't work when the thunder went BOOM! Then I reacted by grabbing onto his waist and he offered to walk around with me till the storm died down. Then he asked bout my past and I told him a little and bout how I had to teach myself to fight. Then he basically challenged me by saying he could beat me, so I had to prove him wrong. But that didn't work out so well cause he was cheap and squeezed my sides when I was on top of him. And he flipped me over and had my hands above my head and wouldn't let go till I admitted he was better. Then he started tickling me till I said it, which I still haven't admitted!" It's amazing how fast I said that.

"Umm… so what I got from that was he was flirting with you the whole time right?"

"I don't know bout the whole time, but at least half of the time."

"It was the whole time."

"Hey, is it weird that I might possibly, there's a chance, it's kinda a slight possibility I could be attracted to him? Cause when he was taking me to the Science Section to discuss the akuma attack, he didn't have a shirt on, and I was checking him out like crazy! Oh, and he held my hand for like half the time! Heehee…" I said in a giggly school girl tone.

"You like him. Just say it. It's pretty obvious." Lavi gave a big toothless smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" I turned my head as I always did when I was lying.

"Don't lie to me. If you like the guy, just go make a move, cause he sure as hell isn't."

"No, I don't make the first move. And I have more important things to worry about than trying to get a guy!" I shouted moving my arms around frenziedly.

"Stop being stubborn. And what's so important that you don't want to get a guy? You're only the biggest perv I know!" He yelled waving his arms around frantically.

"Well Lavi, an akuma was able to get into the Order, so I think that's pretty important. And what's being a perv have to do with anything?"

"I know your intentions; it's always just to get in bed with someone." He stated with a big grin on his face.

"It is not! I'm still a virgin! If I want someone, it's because of what's on the inside!"

"Yeah, his dick in your vagina."

"Not for sex! It's much deeper than that!"

"Whoa, someone likes it rough."

"I'm not gonna win…" I just flopped my head down looking at the ground in a defeated manner.

"So the moral of the story is, you want Kanda as your boyfriend, and you like 'it' rough." He grinned.

"Fine, whatever you say. Can we just get food, I'm famished."

"Ok, ok. But, I don't know where we are."

"You. Bastard." It's so tempting to punch him. "How do you get lost? The kitchens practically the easiest place to find here!"

"Well excuse me. But while you were babbling on bout your sex preference, you lead us down any hall possible!"

"This is not my fault! You were the one leading!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yeah you were!"

"Can I help you two?" Said a voice behind us.

"Umm…" We both said as we turned around with spooked looks on our faces.

"Why aren't you two in bed? Does having a mission in the morning mean anything to anyone around here?" It was Komui holding a lantern, and it seems we interrupted his nap.

"Umm… We were just going to bed."

"No we weren't, we're looking for food." Lavi simply stated with his hands on his hips.

"It's four in the morning; you can wait two hours for breakfast, so go to bed. And Cassie…"

"Yes?"

"Please don't fool around with Kanda too loud." He then turned around and walked away with a straight blank face.

I fell backwards with my mouth open. I could hear Lavi dying of laugher. That was just, I don't even know. I didn't expect that at all.

"Just drag me back to my room; I don't have enough energy to walk after that."

"Oh man! I can't breathe! I want a replay!"

"I. HATE. YOU. ALL." I said while Lavi tried to regain his composure.

"Whew! That was awesome! Best moment of the night!"

"Ok, I get it, so let's go to bed now."

"No way! I'm getting food!"

"No you're not." I grabbed his ear with a death grip and dragged him up the nearest stairs.

"Hey! Let go of me! You're gonna rip my ear off!" He flailed his arms around like crazy.

"Nope! This is what you get for earlier!" I smiled.

"I'm sorry! Just let my ear go!"

"I don't believe you, so no. Don't fuck with me next time." I smiled.

After dragging Lavi up about half the stairs, I was finally getting tired, so I let go of his ear. My hand was cramping, but I didn't wanna tell him that.

"Finally! I thought you'd never let my ear go!" He started rubbing his ear to make it not hurt anymore.

"Well, I'm actually really tired, so night."

"Aww, stay and play with me! I'm bored!" He sat down on the floor with a whiny boy face.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm tired, and I have a mission in like four hours. So let me go to bed."

"You're a spoil sport."

"No I'm not, so go to bed and leave me alone." I turned around and started walking.

"Your room isn't that way. Where are you going?" Lavi grinned.

"No where, so don't jump to conclusions. Got it?"

"Oh, I got it all right." He grinned even bigger.

'I don't wanna know…"

"Bye! Good luck trying to get in bed with Kanda!" He waved teasingly.

I just kept on walking keeping myself from going back there and punching the shit outta him. I'm seriously going to kill him one day.

Anyways, it's not like he wasn't right, I am going to Kanda's room. I'm just going to see if he's ok. I mean, he's probably really embarrassed from earlier. Not many people see him like that. But I'm kinda glad I did. I don't wanna sound like a girl, but it was nice. Maybe it was just the spur of the moment, but he still did it.

I was coming up on his room; the door was closed as I'd expected it to be. I walked up and knocked on the door. No answer. I waited about a minute, then decided he either didn't wanna be bothered, or wasn't there. So I turned around and was about to head in the direction of my room. But I heard a creek.

"What're you doing here?" I heard a voice say.

"I wanted to see if you were ok." I said as I turned back around to see Kanda standing in the doorway. He now had his usual white button up partly undone at the top and black pants on. His hair was still up in a ponytail too.

"I'm fine, so let's go."

"What do mean let's go?" I asked puzzled.

"I still have to stay with you till Komui says otherwise. I'm assuming you wanna go back to your room."

"Oh I'd almost forgotten. But not necessarily, my room still kinda freaks me out. Can I stay here?" I looked up at him with a puppy dog face.

"That doesn't work on me." He coldly said.

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"Stop begging."

"Pretty please with soba on top?"

"Don't bribe me."

"You're a meanie. I'll give you a hug!" I gave him the motion of a hug.

"No. So stop trying to get in my room."

"Fine then… I'll give you a blow job!" He just looked down, sighed and shook his head.

"Just come in before you say anymore stupid things." He said defeated.

"Yays!" I cheerfully shouted. Hehehe, blow jobs get you anything.

On the outside it looked like all the other rooms, but his was so dark on the inside, it had a very calming vibe to it though. I really liked it, but I could see a dim light coming from across the room.

It was a pink flower. It glowed and lit up the dark room some. The flower was incased in a round, clear glass. There were one or two petals that had fallen off it. I wondered what was so important about it though. Kanda didn't seem like the person to like flowers, but it looks to me like this was a sentimental thing.

Kanda went straight to a chair by the window. I didn't know where was ok to sit, so I just stood there. It felt a little awkward to be in here, I don't think anyone but maybe Komui has been in Kanda's room, and that would've only been for improvements. Kanda is certainly a mysterious person, he's so hard to figure out sometimes, and he rarely opens up about himself. I kinda wish he did.

"You can sleep in the bed tonight if you want." Kanda offered.

"Oh, really? Thanks." I sat down on the bed which was surprisingly really comfortable. "Where are you going to sleep?" I asked.

"The floor." He merely stated.

"Aww, I feel kinda bad now." I looked down.

"It's ok; it'd be rude of me to make a girl sleep on the floor." He sorta had a partly developed smile on his face.

"Thanks. Is that a smile on your face?"

"…No." He made what was almost a smile disappear.

"Don't do that. I liked it; it wasn't a devious smile like it usually is when you do smile. It was a kind one. Please put it back on."

"Devious?" He sounded baffled, like he'd never heard that word before.

"Yeah, devious. Whenever I see you smile, it's because you're either about to hurt someone, or it's for selfish reasons. That's the first time I've seen it look… kind." I said getting up.

"Don't expect it from now on." He stared off to the side some.

"Haha, I won't. But you might smile more if you weren't so uptight all the time. Ease up a bit." I started walking towards him, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What're you doing?" He looked like he was slightly blushing.

I whispered in his ear smirking, "I'm doing this." and proceeded in climbing onto his lap straddling him. I pulled his head down some and pressed my lips onto his.

He seemed not too sure what to do, his body was so stiff. But he started to react by circling his arms around my waist and up my back. He hesitated at first, but slid his tongue in my mouth after a few missed chances. He roamed his tongue around every corner of my mouth not missing a spot.

I loosened my hold around his neck and tugged at the tie keeping his hair up until it came undone. I worked my hands through his hair while he moved his down my back and up my shirt. His hands were cold which sent pleasant chills across my body.

He gripped my bra strap undoing it, then moved his hands back down my back and to my hips. He used his thumbs to push and massage into the lowest part of my stomach making me moan loudly.

Still kissing, he put his hands on my ass and got up taking me with him towards the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist crossing my ankles. He laid me on the bed and got on top, this time straddling me.

I grabbed one of the buttons on his shirt undoing it, revealing his chest and his tattoo. I didn't stop there. Reaching for his pants, I undid the button and unzipped it, pulling them down.

He pulled my shirt and bra off, then pinned my arms down with his hands. He started licking my boobs all over making me moan once more, sucking slowly making sure to leave hickies all across my chest.

I broke free of his hold and pushed him on his back. I began sucking leisurely on his neck then made my way down his chest, then to his stomach, leaving small hickies as I went down.

I went back up to his chest and bit onto his right nipple, licking it teasingly and sucking it seductively. I didn't stop till I heard him moan loudly.

I crawled up on his stomach and chest, straddling him again. His cheeks were a rose pink now. I roughly pressed my lips to his tonguing him vigorously, feeling the warmth of his face on mine.

He started running his fingers through my hair making it fall gently on his face and chest. He then worked his hands down my back and to my stomach massaging it harder this time. I once again moaned loudly even more nosily than before.

Feeling satisfied, he turned me over on my back still holding my stomach. He went to suck on the upper part of my neck trailing behind hickies as he moved down. I continuously moaned but it grew quieter as he started to stop.

Both of us were breathing hard as we looked at each other hot and fatigued. He got up lying on his back as he grabbed me by the waist and put me on top of him. I laid my head on his chest while he held me close. Then we quickly fell asleep no sheets, no pillows.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading Chapter 3 of Delicately Bitter! I want to dedicate this chapter to my best friend Allyson! She's practically my twin that I love to death! Without her I probably wouldn't have a profile on here or even gotten into writing, so thank you so much Nada-Chan! I Love You! 33333333333 (How many years we've been best friends)<p>

So I've been typing up chapter four and finally finished a few weeks ago. The thing was that I couldn't post till I got internet again. I have it now but My Best Friend is editing it at the moment. But no worries! I should have it within a few days. Plus I've started work on chapter five and I've gone ahead and written a scene that'll be in a later chapter. Maybe six or seven, who knows how long I'll make this? But please keep reading and thanks to all that do read it.

-MiKKie-Chan


End file.
